The Stars Will Guide You
by Lyf3
Summary: Every Country needs a Star, and that star is Nakamura Junichi. follow him as he journeys through life and death to protect the ones he loves and to protect his Country. OCXHarem. Rating might change.


**The Stars Will Guide You**

_**Chapter One: Farewell. **_

In the lands of Japan, Gainos there are wealthy people who live mansions

and some who live in poverty. Little did the people know that a star is born , a star that will guide the people through darkness and poverty. That Star is Nakamura Junichi. One of the last in the Nakamura Clan.

"Junichi-kun~" Called out a Pink haired girl, Chojo Ayane. "I came to give you your lunch!"

"Oh, thanks Ayane-senpai." Junichi smiled. "You didn't have to bring me this."

"What are you talking about, I care about you that's why." Ayane spoke softly.

"But what if your parents find out you're here with me? Wouldn't they get mad at you if they found out about us?" Junichi asked.

"Yeah but nothing can change the fact that i'm in love with you." she whispered to him.

"But you're getting married." He said as he looked away from her, trying to hold in his tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I know. I tried begging them so many times to let me choose who i want to marry but they never listen." She said as she wipe away his tears. "I even told them that I love you."

"Really?" he said. "I'm so happy!" he hugged her.

"But they yelled at me…" Ayane spoke "And they told me to not see you ever again. All they care about is money."

"You know that's not true. A parents always want whats best for their child." Junichi said. "It's because I'm poor and their afraid that you might not have the happy life that you wanted."

"But I love you!" Ayane cried.

"I love you too." He said while hugging her.

* * *

"Attention! We are are currently looking for someone who is skilled to be the guard for Claudette-Sama!" Yelled a guard. "Any of you who are interested step forward!"

"Should I do this..?" thought Junichi. "But I can't leave my mom. She'll be lonely. But if I go, I would be rich and I could buy her anything and to make her happy, buy mom all the things she dreamed of. And i would be able to marry Ayane!"

He thought. "It's settled.

"Last chance!" The guard roared. "Any of you want to try?"

"I..I will!" Junichi Yelled and step forth. Everyone in the village stared at him with shock.

"Alright. To pass the test, why do you want to become a guard for Claudette-sama?"

"Be..Because I don't want my mom to live in poverty, I want to make her happy and providing her with everything a son can provide! I also want to marry the girl of my life!" Junichi Shouted. The villagers started to laugh.

"What a useless boy." They said. "Hey! She'll never marry someone like you!"

"Junichi-kun…" Said Ayane.

"Junichi..My son.." His mother cried.

"Hey! If Junichi is trying out! why don't I try out! I bet Imma beat his ass!" Takeru Yuuchi yelled.

"Oh? Why do you want to be a guard?" asked the guard.

"Beats me. I just want to tell this bastard to get away from my fiancee. And of course, I'm strong and rich!"

The guard nodded. "The one that will go to Gainos's capital and train to be Claudette-sama's guard is Junichi!"

"Eh?" Junichi said in shock. "Hold up what?"

"You pass the test kiddo." They guard smiled. Everyone was in shock. Especially Ayane.

"He did it!" Ayane Cried out. "Ma'am he did it!" she said to Junichi's mom.

"That's my son!" His mom yelled.

"How did he pass? I'm stronger, taller, and I'm more skilled!" Takeru shouted. "You even said you need a skilled person!"

"Oh? By skilled I mean someone who knows his place, can keep his mouth shut, and someone who the people will respect!" The guard roared.

"No one will respect him! He's the son of Kaoru Youchi and Kimi Nakamura! He's an outsider!"

"I will not tolerate someone who disrespect the Nakamura Clan!" the guard pulled out his sword. "You of all the people should know that the Nakamura Clan helped Gainos win the fight against Kyoto! They also helped build Gainos. I will say this , even though you are rich and skilled, the people will never respect a cocky bastard like you!"

"Oh damn…" Junichi thought.

"Junichi is it?"The guard asks.

"Y-Yes!" he replied.

"I will give you 10,000 yen to spend on your hair and other materials you will need in Gainos. Dont get me wrong, you will get paid." The guard says. "And here is your uniform. Wear this tomorrow, be here at 6 A.M."

"Y-Yes!" Spoke Junichi. "See you later! Sir!"

"Junichi!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Ayane-senpai!" Junichi yelled. He ran to her and picked her up. "I did it! I can finally prove to your parents that I am worthy enough to marry you!"

"I love you!" She yelled at him.

"Me too, forever and ever!" they shared a kiss.

"Junichi…" his mom cried.

"Kaa-san!" he yelled. "I did it! I can finally provide you with all the things you ever wanted!"

"I am so proud of you son!" she cried out. SHe went up to him and gave him a hug. "Make me even more proud by proving to people that you are more than you are capable of!"

"Yes kaa-san!" He said.

"Can I borrow Junichi-kun for a second?" Ayane asks.

"Of course you can dear." His mom replied. "I'll be taking my leave."

Ayane waited until Junichi's mother was gone and out of sight. When she saw that no one was around, she leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

Of course he returned the kiss. "I love you too" he said to her. "You'll wait for me right?"

"Yeah! Don't be too late! At least be too early!" she said to him. "I'll definitely wait for you!"

"I'll try my best to come home as soon as possible!" answered Junichi.

"But, I heard that men in the palace have a lot of harem. They're never faithful.." she whispered.

"Idiot...Even if I do mess with girls, i won't sleep with them! You're the only one!" he replied. "Even if I have a harem in the future, you will always be the girl that I love the most, my first wife."

"Really?" she asked. "Promise?"

"I promise! I, Nakamura Junichi will always love Chojo Ayane the most!" Junichi yelled.

"Idiot.." Ayane laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulders.

"But I'm Your idiot…" he laughed.

"Oh here, I forgot to give it to you!" Ayane pulled out a Jade Pendant Chinese necklace Plaque. The plaque had the word believe carved on it. "Every Time you see this necklace, you'll see me!"

"Ayane-senpai…" Junichi said. 'should I give her the ring that I carved..That ring was supposed to a proposal ring. But we aren't going to see each other that much…'

"Here.." Junichi handed her a gold ring, in the middle of the ring, there were words that said forever and ever. "This was supposed to be a proposal ring…"

"Thank you, I'll cherish it...I love you...Forever and ever." she said.

"And I love you forever and ever too!" The couple leaned forward and kissed.

* * *

Junichi went to the front of the village with his uniform and 2 bags of luggage. He was wearing a black jacket with golden metal on the shoulder parts. On the back of the jacket, there were words that say Gainos. He was also wearing white gloves. He was wearing long black pants with a golden belt. His shoes were black tennis shoes. His hair same as usual; black hair that barely touches his shoulders.

He was ready.

"I am ready to go." He told the guard.

"Great!" The guard responded. "You are well aware that you will only return when Claudette-sama gives you permission, correct?"

"Yes sir." Responded Junichi.

"Have a one good look at your village." the guard says. "When you're ready, come on the carriage."

"Yes.." He looked around the village one more time. "Wait for me mom and Ayane. I'll make both of you guys proud!" he said. He got on the carriage and they took off

to Gainos.

**End of Chapter one.**

**_reminder: I don't own the Anime or manga. Sorry if my spelling and grammar off, English is my 2nd language. uGu ;-;_**


End file.
